


Sweetest McDanno Moments

by Jadzia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia/pseuds/Jadzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This video is based on an idea of my friend and fellow McDanno shipper erienne1983 and I made it to celebrate the 1000 followers for McDannoLand on Tumblr :)<br/>Well almost 1100 now, but the video took some time to be ready ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest McDanno Moments

clic on the link below the screen cap :)   
[Sweetest McDanno Moments](http://www.angelisintetici.ch/h50/sweetestmcdannomoments.mp4)


End file.
